moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jordrend Falksteed
Jordrend Falksteed is a Fourth Generation Death Knight of the Scourge with an extensive history in the Alliance military before his quite recent new allegiance to the scourge. Description Human Form: In his human form, he has a somewhat well kept short head of black hair. If you look closely, you can make out a few gray strands. His eyes emanate with frost, like all death knights. His skin is quite pale, with a few claw marks going through his face due to the way in which he died. He stands slightly tall. He has a bushy black beard, covering his lower face. Worgen Form: In his worgen form, he is massive, one of the larger Worgen to be certain. He has a long beard hanging off his chin, and a scruff mane. The claw marks visible in his human form aren't as bad, but are certainly present. Both Forms: In both his forms, at all times, he wears a crown on his head, made presumably of ice, with several crystals embedded in it. It covers his face in a veil of frost most of the time, appearing as a skull. Background Childhood: Jordrend grew up in Southshore, Lordaeron. He was born to a farmer family on March 28, 590. The Falksteed family was small and humble, but his aspirations got the better of him. Even with his parents wanting him to adopt the agricultural lifestyle they have championed for all their lives, Jordrend was intent of fighting. He trained with his brother, friends, anyone he could find. At the age of 17 he found a local paladin who he begged to train him in his ways, and then so begun his extensive and messy training to become a paladin. At the age of 27, his training and entire life was halted abruptly by a call to action from Capital City. All able bodied men and women were to report to the capital to fight against the rising plague threat from the north among other things. The day the bells rung, signaling Prince Arthas had returned, he was quite joyful, hoping that day he could go home. Little did he know the course of his future would change forever.. The Alliance: As chaos erupted in Capital City, he heard the rumour that King Terenas was dead, and then decided he needed to leave. He barely escaped the grasp of the undead, but managed to escape the city. He got made haste to a nearby Tirisfal harbour, taking refugees to the south to Stormwind. He spent days searching the city, hoping and praying to the Light that his family made it onto one of the refugee ships. He finally found them, and filled with courage, he went to the recruitment center and joined the Stormwind military. Soon being part of The Alliance military, the next few years brought his sword clashing with the Horde, demons, and eventually undead. He finally finished his paladin training while in Northrend, and took part with the Argent Crusade in the Assault on Icecrown Citadel. The Lich King had been defeated, and he could finally rest. He took leave for the next 3 years in the Grizzly Hills. What he returned to would haunt him forever. End of the Falksteeds: When Jordrend returned to the Eastern Kingdoms, sailing into Menethil Harbour, his first instinct was to go north and visit his family in Southshore. What he found was terrible. The entire city, covered in blight, not a living creature in sight save for some animated slime. The buildings in ruins, skeletons covering the dirt, Southshore was no more. He searched like a madman for anything that could tell him the fate of his family at the Falksteed Farm, but found nothing but blight and bones. That day, something changed within him. His goals, once noble, had become something more sinister: Kill the one who destroyed his homeland and took all he loved. Kill Sylvanas Windrunner. Downward Spiral: In the coming years and war, he begrudgingly continued fighting with the Alliance military, upholding the values of a paladin. He was excited the day he was on one of the boats going towards Orgrimmar. The mad warchief Garrosh Hellscream had done horrible acts, and he truly believed the Horde would finally be broken, the Forsaken included. He was almost broken when he heard King Varian had brokered peace with the Horde based on whispers from his son, Anduin. He went to Draenor, but was on the verge of breakdown. Finally, when the Burning Legion returned, and Anduin Wrynn was crowned king, the one who wants peace with those who murdered his family, he left the military and went to fight what he knew was more important. Transformation: He returned to Lordaeron and enlisted with the Pride of Lothar, a group of militants striving to defeat the Forsaken and take back Lordaeron for the Alliance. His time with the Pride ended quickly, as on a courier mission from Chillwind Camp to Booty Bay, the Light truly began to abandon him. Attacked in Duskwood by feral Nightbane Worgen, he contracted the curse of the Worgen. His mind lost for some time, he rummaged around Duskwood, feasting on what he could find. All this until he was brought into the Whitefang Pack. Finding hope in Elune, slowly but surely, his sensibilities returned to him, he could even shift into his human form again. The pack did not approve, so when he was ambushed by Nightbane Worgen (at the time, the pack was warring with the Whitefangs), his own pack left him for dead. He managed to escape, but with no home, he stalked the lands for a while, living off mercenary work. Until one day in Khaz Modan, he was greeted by a man who offered power, and a lot of it. With this, he joined the Order of Methuselah in hopes of using the secret society's power to wage war against the Forsaken. This failed, miserably, and when the society fell due to inner conflict, he faked his death and went into hiding in a cave in Westfall. It would be 5 months until he admitted to his crimes, hoping for the Light to accept him once more. For a very brief period of time, he was a semi-paladin, fighting the Legion on Argus. Upon returning home, he was almost immediately sent to Silithus by the SI:7. He was captured unfortunately, and spent the next 2 months in Forsaken captivity in the Undercity, braving much torture. He then crossed path's with a certain vampyr named Lorthenthar, who was sent by the SI:7 to free him. The vampyr invited him to join a cult, the Obsidian Order, so he did. 2 months into his stay, tides changed. Lorthenthar was executed for treason, and he was executed by rampaging Nightbane Worgen in Duskwood, seeking vengeance against him. He was raised by Baneheart, an officer of the Order, and on that day rised into undeath as a Death Knight. There was no more light in him, only necromancy and hatred. He seized the power vacuum within the Order caused by the death of Lorthenthar, and replaced the vampyr as Imperator. He lead well until a faithful day about 3 months after his promotion. A severe disagreement with Baneheart lead to punishment by the Primarch of the Order, Azaezelus. He tried to run, announcing his resignation and plans to leave the Order. With a death grip, he fought for his life, summoning all his undead, but in a minute, a blade came down on his neck, and his head tumbled onto the floor. Sidenote: The Ice Crown: During his time helping lead the Order, he waged war against a certain death knight, Jonathan Septimus. A powerful one, as this death knight wore The Ice Crown, a powerful helmet crafted for one of the Lich King's most high ranking lieutenants. When Bolvar Fordragon took the Helm of Domination from Arthas, he ordered the Ice Crown to be stored in a vault, not to be used. Septimus stole it, and slowly built an army using it. Jordrend and the Order journeyed to Icecrown to deal with this potential threat, as he saw it, and in the end, Septimus was defeated and Jordrend claimed the Ice Crown for himself. One more sidenote, see this shortstory: https://us.forums.blizzard.com/en/wow/t/fall-and-rise-of-jordrend-falksteed-rp/35680*Rise and Fall of Jordrend Falksteed Short Story The Return: Jordrend's eyes opened to blackness many months after his "final" death. The necromancy surging through the helmet, combined with his head being stitched to his body, raised him back to undeath. He immediately went to Stormwind, and went to the SI:7 to continue his military service. He was sent to Boralus to join the 5th Marine Reconnaissance Brigade of Kul Tiras. Excited to join the war against Sylvanas, especially after hearing Teldrassil burnt, he made haste to Boralus. After the a few weeks of training, he joined the war effort. Felling many Horde, things changed shortly after the war ended. Quite unhappy languishing in the Boralus barracks, he received a message he'd been waiting to here ever since he journeyed to the Frozen Throne to declare allegiance to the Lich King after he was raised. Sent through the Helm of Domination, he was told to journey to the Frozen Throne, as the scourge was being reassembled. Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Undead Scourge